


You Belong With Me

by briewinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, All characters are the same age, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Based off a Taylor Swift Music Video, Based off of the song You Belong With Me, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Derek and Stiles are Childhood Friends, Derek and Stiles are Neighbors, Derek plays football instead of basketball, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kate Argent is a cheerleader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the new neighbors moved in, Stiles and Derek had been best friends for as long as they could remember. Over the years, Stiles fell in love with the boy next door and watched as his best friend dated, wishing to be the lucky person who got to say that 'Derek Hale is my boyfriend'. Alas, he was overlooked and settled for being the best friend and pined from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, this idea sparked in my head as i was listening to 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift (she gives me the OTP feels a lot) and so i kind of followed the concept of the music video. I kept a few things and tweaked others to make it work.
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf, Taylor Swift's music or music videos. I just like to borrow them and create my own world.
> 
> Unbeta'd...all mistakes are mine. Enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated :D

Stiles sat in his room, reading a book, and glanced up to see his best friend arguing on the phone. _'Probably to that no good girlfriend of his'_ , Stiles thought bitterly to himself. He put his book down and grabbed his notepad and a marker. He wrote out the words, _‘You okay?’_ and turned it around when he gained Derek’s attention. Yes they both had cellphones and they could just text each other, but they’d been doing this ever since Derek had moved in next door. It was tradition.

Derek angrily paced around his room after hanging up with Kate. He slowed down when he caught sight of Stiles sitting casually on his bed, dressed for bed and wearing his glasses, writing. He smiled and sat down on his bed and grabbed his own notepad and marker when he saw Stiles holding up his own. He wrote out, _‘Tired of drama’_ before flipping it around to show Stiles.

Stiles flipped the page and scribbled out a _‘Sorry :('_ before turning it around to show Derek, his own frown plastered on his face.

Derek shrugged in an it’s-not-your-fault way before standing up and pulling the curtain across his window, getting ready for bed himself.

Stiles looked back down at his own pad and wrote out the words, _‘I love you’_ and then looked back up, sighing in disappointment at being met with a curtain. He flipped the pad around anyway, hoping that Derek would come back to the window.

After five minutes, Stiles put the pad away and turned his music up, his dad was working the overnight shift this week so he wouldn’t get yelled at, but kept it at a respectable level so his nosy neighbors wouldn’t call his dad. That was an embarrassing time had by all parties involved. Never again. Stiles shuddered at the thought before getting up and danced around his room like a lunatic.

Derek was sitting on his bed, studying for an upcoming test, when he heard the loud music coming from next door. He tried to ignore it, but curiosity  and annoyance got the better of him. Derek closed his textbook and went over to his window and pulled the curtain back a little. He couldn’t help the laugh that came out of him at seeing his best friend (aka his secret crush) dance around like an idiot. He watched for a few more minutes before Stiles fell on his bed and Derek let go of the curtain to return to his studying with a smile on his face.

Stiles stayed up late that night, thank goodness it was the weekend, thinking about how he was going to tell Derek about his feelings. It would be so much easier if Derek wasn’t dating the HBIC cheer captain Kate Argent. He sighed for the millionth time that night before turning off his music and lights and settled down to sleep.

The next day, Stiles was sitting on one of the many park benches placed around town, reading a book. He was pulled away from the story when he heard familiar footsteps coming toward him and lifted his head. He smiled as Derek approached him. Stiles noticed that Derek was wearing his favorite gray Henley and worn out jeans. He turned to face Derek as they began to talk.

“So, you’re coming to the game tonight, right?” Derek asked as he pushed Stiles’ glasses back up.

Stiles’ heart beat wildly and he had to tramp down on his tongue to keep from telling Derek everything. “Yeah, of course! Have I ever missed any of your games?”

This prompted both boys to reminisce and tell funny stories. Derek was in the middle of one and Stiles just looked at him. _‘This is so easy.’_ He thought to himself. They talked for a little while longer and Derek said something that brought a smile to his face. And Stiles melted inside at how beautiful it made Derek look.

He decided that now was as good a time as any to tell Derek how he felt, only he was thwarted by the Queen Bitch herself as he watched Derek get up from the bench to head to the car. He glared when Kate removed her sunglasses and looked at him in that smug way of hers. He lifted his hand in an awkward wave at the two of them before closing his eyes at the blatant display of Kate claiming Derek’s lips. God, he really hated Kate fucking Argent. He turned his head away so he wouldn’t have to look at the hurtful display any longer. He really wished that Derek would dump her and finally, FINALLY notice him as something more than Derek’s geeky best friend.

Stiles stood from the bench and walked home to get ready for the game later that day. He walked into his room and put his book down on his desk and flipped on his stereo. He snorted and smiled at the song that popped up on the radio. He moved back and began to sing along, badly, but he didn’t give a shit.

“She wears high heels, I wear sneakers. She’s cheer captain and I’m on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you’re looking for has been here the whole time.” He sang along at the top of his lungs as he danced around his bedroom.

“If you could see that I’m the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can’t you see? You belong with me. Standing by and waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me. You belong with me.”

Stiles flopped down on to his bed and stared up at the ceiling as the song played out. He sighed, frustrated at himself and with Derek. Why couldn’t he just tell Derek about how he felt? It shouldn’t be that hard!

He laid there on his bed for a little while longer before he finally got up to get ready for the game. He hopped into his jeep and drove over to the school and parked in his normal spot. Stiles exited the jeep and joined the rest of the students and parents walking out to the field. He carefully chose where he wanted to sit to make sure that he had the best view of Derek.

It didn’t take long for the game to start and from the very beginning it was intense. Stiles cheered and argued with the refs when they made bogus calls against his team. Whenever Derek had obtained the ball, Stiles cheered hard and loud; probably more than the cheerleaders. He could’ve sworn that Kate sought him out a few times and glared at him, but he didn’t give a fuck.

By the time the game had finished, Stiles’ voice was pretty hoarse due to cheering so loud when his team won. He watched as Derek’s teammates lifted him up on their shoulders and cheer in their victory. But the most shocking thing was when Derek went to the sidelines, to kiss his girlfriend no doubt.

Derek had the biggest fucking smile on his face. They won! He looked up into the stands to find Stiles jumping up and down and cheering for them. He secretly hoped that Stiles was cheering for only him, but that was unlikely.

After he celebrated with the team, he walked toward the sidelines to kiss Kate. As he got closer, what he saw made his blood boil and his face go from a smile to a scowl. Kate was flirting with one of his teammates! Again! He marched over to her and Andrew. “What the hell Kate?! You promised me this would stop, that Kyle had been the last one!”

Kate looked at Derek and stood closer to Andrew. “Well, I wouldn’t have to find comfort in the arms of another if you spent as much time with me as you do with that geeky Sheriff’s kid.”

That was the last straw. “Don’t talk about Stiles like that. He’s way smarter than you’ll ever hope to be. You’re just a privileged, high maintenance bitch. We’re done.” He spat at Kate and walked away toward the locker room.

Stiles watched the whole exchange with shock on his face. He couldn’t help the pride and love that welled up in his chest at the way Derek stood up for him. He felt his face flush as his chest filled with warmth and other parts of him fill up as well.

He shook himself from his thoughts before he ended up embarrassing himself. Stiles quickly left the stands, narrowly avoiding tripping and falling flat on his face, and made his way back to his jeep in the parking lot. He sat in the front seat for a few minutes as he tried to calm himself down. Stiles would have loved to stay and wait for Derek, but he didn’t trust himself to not jump the other teen’s bones right there in the locker room.

Derek stood under the spray of the shower, freaking out but at the same time overjoyed to finally be free from Kate. He had his hands splayed on the tile in front of him as the water trailed over his sweaty back. He could not believe he just did that. Holy shit! He just broke up with Kate Argent! Head cheerleader, queen bee, and a devious, manipulative bitch. She only cared about herself and how she could use others for her own agenda. And Derek finally broke up with his insufferable girlfriend who cheated on him every other week. God, it was awful. He seriously didn’t understand why he stayed with her for so long. She only made him miserable.

Derek was single again. And it was weird. But it was a good weird. Breaking up with Kate gave him the courage to pursue Stiles and ask him out. He finished his shower and toweled off before getting dressed. He grabbed his gym bag, hoping to catch Stiles before he left to see if the teen wanted to grab a bite to eat together. He was so excited to finally ask his best friend out on a date he practically ran back to the almost empty field and scanned the bleachers, looking for said best friend. Not seeing any sign of Stiles, Derek slumped his shoulders in defeat, all courage of asking him out gone as he slowly made his way to the parking lot, getting in his car and drove home.

Derek carried on like normal, but he just couldn’t find the courage to ask Stiles to go to prom with him.

The night of the prom, Stiles was lying across his bed, in his pajamas, studying. He happened to look out his window to Derek’s and felt his heart speed up when he saw Derek in his tux and bowtie. He licked his lips quickly and tried to stay calm and sat up to grab his notepad when he saw Derek sit down on his bed with his own.

Derek contemplated just staying home and not go to prom. He’d been too chicken to ask Stiles and it was short notice to try and ask someone else. But, he’d already had the tux and just decided to go stag and hang out with his friends. And he hoped that Stiles was going so they could hang out and maybe dance a little bit. He was working up the nerve to finally confess everything to Stiles and he was terrified.

He wasn’t sure if Stiles felt the same and Derek didn’t want to mess up their friendship and make it awkward, but he just couldn’t hold these feelings in any longer. Derek sat down on his bed, facing Stiles’ window, with his notepad and wrote, _‘You going tonight?’_ with a hopeful look on his face.

Stiles gave Derek an apologetic look as he quickly wrote, _‘No, studying’_ out on his own notepad.

Derek felt disappointed and quickly responded, _‘Wish you were!’_ and flipped it around.

Stiles chuckled and watched as Derek grabbed his tux jacket and walk out of his room. He looked through his papers and found that one piece of paper with _‘I love you’_ on it. Thing was, Stiles did plan on going but he knew it was a long shot to wait and see if Derek would ask him to go, even if they just went as friends.

Determined, Stiles removed his glasses and put in his contacts that his dad paid a pretty penny for but barely wore and went to his closet and pulled out the red suit and gray button up shirt. He quickly dressed and fixed his mop of hair that he usually hid beneath hats or a beanie. Stiles drove to the school, note in his pocket, and chewed nervously on his nails.

He parked his jeep and psyched himself up. Stiles walked into the school and toward the gym and entered. All eyes turned to him and he could hear the whispers and see the points. He wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing, frankly he didn’t care. Stiles looked around for Derek and spotted him talking with some of his friends and Stiles made his way toward him.

Derek was in the middle of telling one of his football stories when he heard all the whispers around him. He continued to tell his story as he turned around to see what all the commotion was about.

The breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of Stiles. God, Stiles looked gorgeous. Red definitely worked for the other teen. Derek’s heart fluttered in his stomach as he tried to think of what to say to Stiles.

Derek stepped around the dancing couple so he could get to Stiles, his eyes never straying from the teen, a small smile on his face. Unfortunately, Kate thwarted him, pulling him back and glared at Stiles.

Stiles stopped in the middle of the dancefloor when he saw Kate intervene in Derek’s path to get to him. His smile fell from his lips when Kate glared triumphantly at him and Stiles almost ran but his eyes flickered back to Derek.

Derek was not happy about Kate’s possessiveness and he was done with it. He turned to glare at her for a moment before gently pushing her away and continued walking toward Stiles. Derek proudly smiled at Kate’s indignant cry of _‘WHAT?!’_ behind him. He didn’t care. Derek only had eyes for Stiles.

Stiles’ smile was back, full force this time as he watched Derek dismiss Kate. Again. His heart was pounding as they kept getting closer to each other. His palms were sweating and he quickly wiped them off on his thighs.

Finally, they were standing face to face and Stiles saw that Derek was about to say something. He quickly pulled out his folded piece of paper and unraveled it, holding it in front of him for all to see.

Derek smiled and sighed with relief. He was so glad that Stiles saved him from making this extremely awkward with him trying to say something meaningful and romantic. He quickly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, noting how they apparently had the same idea, unfolded it and held it up for the whole student body to see.

Stiles was shocked that Derek’s paper said his exact words, but instead of Stiles telling Derek, Derek was telling him the exact same thing. He was definitely not expecting that. Rejection, now that was something he was expecting because hello, this was Derek freaking Hale okay? Sure he was a good looking teenager now, but as he got older, fuck, Derek was going to be an absolute knock out. And Stiles, well, he would still probably be the same lanky, geeky, uncoordinated person he was now, just slightly older. It was a massive boost to his ego to know that he had landed a prime piece of real estate.

Had they both been pining after the other this whole time?! Dammit, they could have been dating this whole freaking time?!

Before Stiles could voice any of these thoughts, Derek had stepped into his personal space and kissed him. Taken by surprise, he stood frozen for a moment before getting with the program. Stiles laughed into the kiss when he heard Kate give one last outburst of displeasure of being cast aside and stalked away.

Stiles pulled back, but stayed close to Derek. “I take it Kate’s still pissed at you for dumping her, huh?”

Derek smiled and placed his hands on Stiles’ hips. “I don’t care. Let her have her hissy fit. She’ll have some new guy come Monday. Enough about Kate. Dance with me?”

Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
